


Indecent Exposure

by CheshireCaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: (mostly) Clothed Sex, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Assumed Enemies to Lovers, Closet Sex, Door Sex, Eavesdropping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Enemy Territory, Shameless, sex at first sight, too horny for containment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: On the other side of the door, a parade of Marines piled into the room for a meeting.Shanks dove back in by his ear, his tone seductive. “Can’t even properly greet a fellow pirate in Marine headquarters.”





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [History_Buff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/gifts).



> thanks Fiend for betaing and general uncapped enthusiasm
> 
> last warning: you saw the title, summary and tags. be not surprised, reader.
> 
>  
> 
> _Indecent Exposure or In which, Pirates are unsurprisingly all about That Booty._

“Spying, are we?”

A hand scrunched Corazon’s shoulder and another wound its way around his torso, suspending him against someone’s body.

“Just me,” whispered Shanks, stubble rubbing along Cora’s temple.

Something quivered near his stomach.

“I saw you come through the door but I didn’t hear it open. Weird, isn’t it?” Shanks paused, pretending he needed more time to think. “But standing next to you, I can hear you breathing, when I shoulda been able to behind the shelves. If I were a gambling man, I’d think that someone possessed the nagi nagi no mi.” Shanks smiled as Corazon stiffened, confirming it. “I bet you can talk too, so I suppose I could cover your mouth. Though it’s not like you’d give away our position anyway.”

On the other side of the door, a parade of Marines piled into the room for a meeting. Shanks stilled but Corazon turned and nodded at him.

Shanks dove back in by his ear, his tone seductive. “Can’t even properly greet a fellow pirate in Marine headquarters.”

“Corazon. Since you’re so eager to prove you’re right. They can’t hear us.” Obvious by the unhushed volume he’d adopted. “And I can speak.”

“Pretty nicely. Feels like such a treat to hear you.”

Corazon took in his grin with a quirked eyebrow. “Yes?” Moved his eyes across Shanks’ body and bit his lip. “It is.”

The Marines’ meeting was a game-changer. Hence, why Shanks and Corazon had taken such lengths to spy on it. Arguably, the world’s most idiotic move but the intel they were gaining was leagues ahead of what any other pirate could ever know and still months before any proposals could trickle down the hierarchy. Corazon pressed against the door, desperate to pay attention even as he writhed atop the wood whenever Shanks stabbed his tongue inside him. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch his stuttered breath.

“Bless you.”

“For what?”

Shanks pulled his mouth off Corazon’s ass, sucking a kiss into a cheek before standing and crowding over him again. He pulled Cora’s face to him. “Doing all right?”

“Yeah,” he panted, stretching each breath and juddering against Shanks. “Better now.”

“You sure you have the best control over those powers of yours?” Shanks pressed his lips against the side of Cora’s mouth.

“I thought I did,” he said, distracted by the soft pecks across his brow and down his temple and across his cheek. Shanks nipped and licked inside his mouth until he’d calmed down. “Never really. Tested in these circumstances.”

“Think you got a handle on it now?”

Cora nodded frantically, giving permission for Shanks to wholeheartedly attack his mouth.

“East Blue crime rates have lowered as expected, however there is some concerning fluctuation that I recommend we observe before progressing to stage two.”

“Nonsense, man! Observation is nothing. We might as well abandon the seas to the pirates!”

“How dare you!”

“We must act swiftly. This is evidence of _progress_.”

Cora pulled away, stopping Shanks from going for his neck and shoving aside his cloak himself. He spread himself with two fingers to stop Shanks from stalling anymore.

Shanks had never pretended to be the type capable of resisting sweet temptation. Especially not when it was wet and puckered ready for him.

“The evidence of South Blue and West Blue’s falling into line speaks for itself, I believe we can all agree on that, can we not, gentleman?”

Corazon rested his head on the door, trying his hardest not to slam into it over and over again as Shanks fucked him from behind. He noised in this throat as Shanks dug into his hips, slapped a hand over his mouth and kept going.

The door opened.

“Vice admiral!”

Sengoku walked in. “Do I have reason to be concerned with this operation’s advancement?”

“Not at all!”

“The shouting suggests otherwise.”

Tears slipped out of his eyes and he whined loud enough to be heard even with Shanks’ hand muffling him. The cacophony of shouting voices that broke out couldn’t have been better timed as Corazon’s powers slipped out of his control once the pace overwhelmed him. Shank cared about as much as he did, gripping harder and pistoning faster, driving Corazon’s torso into the door. Shanks came inside him two seconds before the voices died down. He helped Corazon drop to the floor and lay down on his legs until he was ready to move again.

The room behind wasn’t empty yet, but Corazon wasn’t going to move Shanks’s eager mouth off his dick when it was only fair he came before the meeting ended too.


End file.
